In the past, owners of electronic equipment have encountered losses of use of their electronic equipment when such equipment is misappropriated from its space of intended operation. Theft is an obvious example of such a misappropriation. Other examples exist as well. Employees of a company may take electronic equipment home or elsewhere and use them in unauthorized ways. These misappropriations can provide the misappropriator with considerable benefits, at least from their point of view.
Numerous measures are routinely taken to reduce such misappropriations. For example, building security and physical locks and mounts, etc. help to prevent outsiders from removing equipment from its space of intended operation. However, if the equipment is being misappropriated by an employee, then it becomes more difficult to thwart. The problems of securing mobile equipment become even more difficult. Often, measures to limit misappropriation reduce the ability to fully utilize the equipment. This creation of inefficiencies of use upon the proper users of the equipment can be burdensome and is undesirable.
Similar concerns exist with non-electronic equipment.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for securing, identifying and reducing misappropriation of protected objects and electronic equipment without the concomitant increases in inefficiencies of use which are often placed upon the proper users of the equipment when typical security measures are employed.